


Counting Stars

by Goodygoodi



Series: The Boy is Mine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nationals, Swimming, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!), Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Offered as a student to study abroad, and join the new lifestyle, new school, new friends… new teams… Percy Jackson realizes he might know more people then he thought…
Series: The Boy is Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205939
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Counting Stars

Summary: Offered as a student to study abroad, and join the new lifestyle, new school, new friends… new teams… Percy Jackson realizes he might know more people then he thought…

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was tired, he had joined various club activities, it was to get his mind back into the modern world and out if the Greek. He had finally decided enough was enough. With the giants defeated this world could last without him. He had also broken up with Annabeth due to their busy schedules, they had drifted apart despite all they went through, but it all was okay. Annabeth had found a new partner and they were happy. Last, he had heard was that she moved to San Francisco to be near Reyna…

So on a Friday afternoon their was an announcement about a dozen students could study abroad if they had parental permission. It would last until the end of his ninth year and onwards if they liked it. Percy had been offered to go and that surprised him. The principle had smiled patted his back and said that he had picked his grades up, and the fact that he was almost fluent in Japanese was also a bonus.

So, with a godsawful yellow envelope and a slight skip to his step does Percy walk out with a smirk on his face. He greats Paul, his stepfather, and comments on how his day was. “Swim Club was awesome as always.” Percy says and rolls down his window at a red light to yell at one of his classmates who waves. “But I need to talk to you and mom about something,” Percy says and glances at Paul who runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair and nods.

“Alright, Sally’s making your favorite, and I am sure I know what you want to talk about,” Paul said and smiled, the rest of the ride was silent except for the low sound of the radio playing music in the background.

…..

Sally Jackson was the most beautiful woman in the world, she was kind, and it showed on her face with her lips. The way she laughed talked. Everything about her said that she was happy… even pregnant with his soon to be sibling.

“Mom,” Percy said and took a blue cookie, moaning as he took a bite and laughed and dodged his mothers warning hands as she tried to take it back.

“Percy don’t eat all the cookies, leave room for spaghetti!” she said and pointed to the direction of the stove which held a pot full of spaghetti. “Put that on the table hun,” she said and patted his shoulder before preparing a salad.

Percy lifted the pot and walked over to the table, setting it on the coaster and taking the envelope he had set down.

“Mom, I need to ask you something,” Percy says leaning over the counter.

Sally’s eyes narrow as she looks at the envelope and closes her eyes. Good thing she had contacted Poseidon and had managed to get the sea god to come for dinner.

“Wait until after dinner,” she says and squeezes the lemon juice out of the fruit.

“Alright, lemme go get out of this uniform,” Percy says and points to the pristine black suit but no one would know their was a ketchup stain on the tail of the shirt since it was always tucked in.

“Go ahead honey, your father is coming from Atlantis to discuss the feature,” Sally says and watches as her son’s eyes widen.

….

Yamaguchi Tadashi glances at the volleyball in his hands and sighs, does the new routine that Mr. Shimada had taught him. Inhale, exhale, at 5 seconds and at 6 seconds he serves. The ball floats to the other side of the net and lands in the in zone.

“Well done Yammaguchi!” Nishinoya complements Yamaguchi on his serve, and just getting ready to receive, since its practice. Once the person receives your serve, the one who serves goes to the next person and needs to try receiving their serve… etc.

He is facing off Kageyama who is spinning the ball, his routine is six spins, one bounce then a toss and a bam as it hits the side he is supposed to be defending. Yamaguchi gulps and glances as Tsuki is now facing him

“Bring it!” Yamaguchi smiles slightly at his best friend and once again tries to receive, stumbling and banging his knee, but managing to hit it… out. But getting it.

“Good job Yamaguchi… you can’t learn receives in a night; you’re getting them!” Coach Ukai grins, and goes to help Hinata with his receives, who is facing off Asahi.

The door bangs open and Take-Sensei stands their panting and clutching a brown envelope. “Yamaguchi-kun youre needed at the office, the Dean needs to speak to you about something… he says you might know,” Yamaguchi says.

Lightening up with excitement and a slight bit of fear he nods.

“Yes! Its about those foreign students!” he chirps in.

“You’re being to loud Tadashi,” Tsuki says with a tch and nudges his glasses up his nose.

“Gomen Tsuki!” Yamaguchi says and with that he dashes up the stairs. Slowing to a walk when a teacher tells him ‘no running in the halls.’

“Gomen!” he calls out and once she is out of sight does he begin to run.

 **A/N:** hey this is a tester to actually see if anyone will read this! This isn’t a common crossover, and I am sorry for grammar issues and all.

`JIO


	2. Chapter 2: Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ohayo gozaimasu!
> 
> (Good Morning!) received amazing reviews! Arigatogo gozaimasu!
> 
> So: underlined means Greek
> 
> italics means English
> 
> Normal typing is Japanese.
> 
> 'Thinking' /italics/

**Chapter 2:** Team

Yamaguchi stood in front of the Deans office, listening to the muffled voice of whoever was in there besides the only two people who should be. Dean and Jackson—kun.

With a smile half on his face he raised it to knock only for the door to open. Three faces greeted him. Dean, and two similar faces. Both had wild wind-swept black hair, the greenest eyes he has ever seen both tanned and Percy looked exactly his photos. After learning the name of the transfer student that the Yamaguchi family was going to take in, he had emailed and from then on for two weeks they chatted. A bit difficult due to the time zones and they had even video called.

On the desk sat the computer facing them and a lady with brown hair and blue eyes sat with res puffy teary eyes. Jackson's mother, Yamaguchi assumed. She was pretty.

" _Percy, my boy,"_ the lady said, in English and Yamaguchi understood enough of what she was saying. _"If you ever need anything, I am here for you, and be nice to the Yamaguchi's!"_

She said a few more things that Yamaguchi didn't really understand since even though the have to learn English, he doesn't really always remember it, since he hasn't had the need to pick up English urgently.

….

After talking a bit, does Yamaguchi mention that he is supposed to be at practice. The Dean nods pats Jackson-kuns shoulder and motions them out the door, before though Jackson-kuns father holds out three cards. 1 debit and 2 credit.

"Even though you have stuff at your new place, its best if you had these encase of emergencies. We may be immortal, but we still have need of mortal money... though its not all the time," Percy listens to his father talk in Greek. "Um, Triton is giving you this credit card, because he never uses it and every month about 1000 dollars goes onto it automatically, if need I can switch it to every two weeks. The other one came from your uncle Hades, he also wanted me to give you this," Poseidon reaches into a magically- with the help of the mis- bag and hands it over. "the other is the debit card which is connected to my bank account. No limit." Poseidon smiles at his son. "You will have a nice time here and won't have to worry about the Greek's anymore."

Nodding once Percy follows Yamaguchi Tadashi out and into what appears to be a gym.

"I'm in the Volleyball Club, and I am a pinch server." Yamaguchi explains and smiles at Percy. "Do you play volleyball Jackson-kun? Like I said I have practice, you can probably play," the green haired boy says.

"Not to different from beach volleyball aye?" Percy asks. "And just call me Percy."

Percy is surprised when the green haired freckled boy blushes bright red. "But… but we just met!"

Frowning in confusion at that Percy nods. "But you basically are now my brother though…" Percy says with a frown. "I'm living here indefinitely. My A.R.C. came in for the next four or so years."

Nodding slowly Yamaguchi smiles, bush fading into pink, at what's his new brother. "Then call me Tadashi, or Yams… mostly everyone calls me Yamaguchi though."

"Alright Tadashi lets play ball," Percy says and opens the gym doors, copying Tadashi as he takes off the outdoor shoes and puts on gym shoes.

"Coach, this is Percy Jackson-Kun, the transfer student from America, his plane landed a few hours ago and he is here and wants to try out for the Volleyball team!" Yamaguchi bows and motions for Percy to bow too.

"Just call me Percy," Percy says, and he meets the managers, the captain and all the other teammates.

Tsukishima kind of reminds him of Octavian, not in that chilly-evil- way, but just the way his face is shaped and his blonde hair… but that's where it comes to an end, Tsukishima has a bored drawling voice, and seems like he doesn't care about anything.

Hinata reminds him of himself when he was younger and more innocent, and Percy knows they're going to get along well.

Kageyama stands slightly in front of Hinata and just utters his name; a face set into a scowl and Percy is briefly reminded of Clarisse.

Asahi is quite shy but tells Percy to come to him if he needs help with anything.

Daichi nods and welcomes him to Japan and the team.

Suga is warm soft and reminds him a bit of his mother and thinks Suga would be good with kids.

Tanaka is the one who surprises him the most. The half Roman half Japanese greets him in the traditional Roman style greeting, both of them had fought monsters together and Tanaka had also helped him when he was lost without memories and later when he became praetor.

Nishinoya had known him due to the Jr World League Surfing Championship, both competing for their countries and for the gold meddle. They chatted for a bit about it, and when it was time to get back to practice, does Percy mention he knows volleyball, by learning Beach.

Hinata had gazed at him with amazement and astonishment. The others also excited to see it after Nishinoya had grinned jumping up and exclaiming that he had a killer serve!

' _Well duh!'_ Percy thought. _'Oikawa Turo taught me, and he is considered a very well skilled volleyball player!'_


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy kissed him. "Never again he whispers coldly before leaving and ending his friendship with Apollo.

Chapter 3 Confession

**A/N: Before Percy's in Japan**

Percy stood with his arms crossed glaring out at the gloomy New York weather and was grateful that he had made it home before it was going to rain. Apollo, the guy who _ALWAYS_ flirted with him had dragged him from after the talk with his parents to go shopping. His father had raised his hands took a step back and smiled.

"I am not stopping _him_ , from shopping," Poseidon had said.

So, Percy endured five hours of shopping, both of them had managed to get carts and had them full of whatever he could. Apollo had first asked for his size in basically everything and Percy had told him, blushing a bit when he said it for the boxers. There was nothing to hide but saying it out loud to someone besides his mom was embarrassing. Apollo had smiled and then off they went. In furniture stores the god had them ship it to Japan to the address he was going to be staying at… he had also not bulked at how much it was going to cost. The god laughed and merrily waved his credit card around. Some of the Managers had asked if this was a prank, the god had laughed and said he spent twice as much more money on this on any given good day.

"Look I own more then half a million companies worldwide, I'm a CEO of at least 1500 of those and my father is also filthy rich, I can afford this," he said and put his card in the slot for inserting the cards. Everyone wide eyed, even Percy, though he knew what Apollo had said was true. He still waited with everyone else as the god typed in a pin and waited for _decline_ to beep. But it dinged and the receipt started to print.

…

Apollo also took him out on a date and when Percy asked if this was a date the god had pouted but said no.

"I want to talk about this to you, you're going to be cutting everyone off, with the no more Greek and Roman thing. Plus, there's monsters all over the world." Apollo said.

Glancing at the waitress that brought their dinners over. Salisbury steak with potatoes covered in gravy, and not another veggie!) and a glass of vodka beside him was Apollo's order. Percy had ordered a basic 10-piece chicken strips with French fries and an _Ocean Blue raspberry Lemonade Calypso._

Percy was choosing between dipping his chicken into plum sauce, BBQ, or honey mustard. Finally deciding he dips it into the honey mustard. _Yum_ he thinks.

"It will be different, but I don't want to live a life as a demigod. You guys owe me a favor and I want to try a new." Percy said after chewing and swallowing.

Looking down at the chips he opens a napkin and begins to sort them from longest to shortest, while explaining why he wants to leave. Finally sighing and finishing his story of why Apollo nods.

"Alright let's go bring you home," Apollo says after they pay.

The walk home to Percy's apartment took ten minutes, four of them waiting at a crosswalk and hoping for the sign to tell them it was safe to cross. Apollo was quiet, a far away look in his eyes. When his apartment came into view Percy felt a small feeling of despair. He was going to be leaving this place soon. Five more days.

"Percy," Apollo said.

"Yes?" turning to face the god, Percy saw a look of determination come across his face.

The god walked up to him, enclosing his arms around Percy's body. Making the teen feel a bit of fear, but let what Apollo was going to do. Percy may be strong, but right now he was tired and wasn't sure what would happen if he pushed Apollo out of his personal bubble.

Tilting Percy's face up, at seeing the slight fear in the others gaze; Apollo smiled.

"I want to confess to you," Apollo says, and holds a hand up to Percy as he see's he's going to interrupt. "I loved you when you first attacked Clarisse in the bathroom stall. When you stood up to Ares, later when I first actually saw you, you're so strong, brave, happy, yet you've been through so much. And I tried everything to get you to stay."

Percy does remember the constant letter's, the annoying visits after he had asked for this in front of the council.

"And now I know you don't feel this way," Apollo says and sighs. "Listen…Before you go, I want to do one thing. Something selfish of something I will never have."

"Apollo," Percy says and sighs. Bowing his head. "I don't like you like that," Percy said, watching as the annoying god, that is a kind of friends shoulders lower.

"I know," the sun god muttered. "It's one sided, I thought I would be happy with just watching from the distance." The god said.

Laughing a fake laugh Percy nods. "And now I'm moving to Japan…under different gods eyes… and farther away.

"I love someone else, and maybe I will find him in Japan, I saw it when I was on the sports channel. Japan's high school Nationals are going on… it showed him… he's the one I love… But if he ever hurts me I promise you can avenge my broken heart." Percy says and wraps the god in a hug. Closes his eyes and kisses Apollo softly. "Never again." Percy says.

Turns around and walks away.

Apollo stands their heavily and kind of even more anguished. He had just forced his crush to kiss him… but then he also knew that Percy was kind and knew that once the other boy also had a crush on him. Something about a talk with Artemis….

….

**A/N- was gonna end it there… but…**

Zeus was an ass, and when Percy had told him that the god had laughed and agreed before getting mad and almost smiting except Poseidon diverted the god's attention.

"Ugh," I was going to finish with _just_ this once I will let you fly in the sky." The god says.

Percy sighs buts nods. Zeus may not know this… but there were other ways he could fly, and he was a genius in every single one of them. Despite being cursed since he was the second born of a vow on the Styx, but the first to grow up to the proper age to fulfill the first prophecy foretold years before he was also blessed with many talents. He never wasted an opportunity if he had time to not do them.

Swimming; butterfly, Olympic Diving. Beach: Volleyball, waterskiing.

Percy was taken out of his thoughts as fingers were snapped infront of his face, it made him flinch, but brought him back.

"Hephaestus made this," Zeus said, he handed over a simple golden band. "As long as you wear this, no monsters will ever sense you, and hopefully you wont attract any other gods attention." Zeus said and with those parting words Poseidon grabbed Percy's shoulder and flashed them to Japan.

They appeared in a hidden alley.

"Change into these," Poseidon says. "I have the mist covering us, and this is your new school uniform." The god said and looked at his nails as Percy changed. "You know your mother and I love you right?" the god asked.

Biting his lip and buttoning up the trousers Percy nods.

"Yes."

"Tell me the reason why you want no contact with our world and want to be de-aged and move out our safety netting." The god asked.

Percy finished buttoning the shirt, ignoring tucking it in he pops on the matching black with bronze buttons, military styled.

"Because I want to play Volleyball with my lover, and because I never really got to experience high school. Quests and all. Plus… Toru makes my heart race." Percy says. "With him… I can fly."

Images of spiking comes to mind and it makes him smile.

 **A/N:** Hey so sorry for all the spelling mistakes I make, I should get a beta or edit better, but I usually just type what comes to mind and then post ASAP. Anyways I reread my other chapters and realized I spelled Oikawa's first name wrong. They don't mention it a lot in Haikyuu, and I've only read a few chapters in the manga. So that's what this a/n is about. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Also, I just posted Drivers License, which is before Percy comes to Japan, about a few years maybe. I thought of that when I was biking to work this morning and thought I would try type it out and see where that story takes me.

Also I realize once I reread my work, umm Percy is 17 and therefore already graduating in a year… so for as a wish he asks to be de-aged as his gift from the gods… little does he know it also comes with a curse… start reading **Drivers License** and it will most likely to be in the later chapter's of this book.

Hope you enjoyed!

**~JIO**


End file.
